Guardian
by RideOnShootingStar
Summary: At 8 years old, Rin vowed that she would one day be able to be at Lord Sesshoumaru's side and protect him as he does her. But as she nears adulthood in a human village while awaiting for his return, she is unsure if it is already too late. *4/4 CHAPTERS COMPLETE! PLEASE REVIEW.*
1. Chapter 1 - Twelve Years Old

" _Run, Rin! Don't look back, just go and don't stop!"_

 _I ran as fast as my feet could take me. The air was dry and hot, saturated richly with the scent of blood, burnt wood and mangy wolves. My last memories of slain family and friends were stained against the inside of my eyelids. I was only eight._

 _Before I could make it very far, I heard the crunch of my own bones beneath me and felt my legs give out. The pain was very brief, like the quick prick of a needle against fresh skin. Following the bite, several scratches exposed my ribs to the air, shredding the kimono my mother made me just the day before. I closed my eyes and tried to picture her smiling, instead of her corpse. I pictured her and my father and brothers in the afterlife, reaching out to me. I found peace in this, and accepted that this was my fate._

"Tensaiga," _he called, an indistinguishable amount of time later._

 _I felt a gush of wind around me, and could feel the hard ground below, the cool air above. I opened my eyes with the realization that I hadn't died, but lived. A man stood above me brandishing a slim sword… but_ no _, this was no man, I quickly noticed, but a demon._

" _You can get up now." He sheathed his sword and began to walk away. A small gremlin-like demon with a staff glared at me with resentful_ _eyes, and then turned to follow him._

" _Wait," I scrambled to my knees with urgency, "I want to come with you."_

 _I don't know what had come over me to decide that with such haste; I had no idea who or what he was, nor did I know his intentions… But I knew I was alone now, and craved his presence._

 _He turned and looked at me. I believed this look was of approval, as he continued to walk away. I hurried to my feet and followed. I knew at this time, he had saved me: my wounds had diminished; my heart beat with new meaning without the tarnish of sorrow and grief. He was my guardian._

 _I was merely an eight year old, orphaned human, but I vowed to one day be his guardian, too._

* * *

 **Twelve Years Old**

"Hey brother!" Kagome waved gleefully as Sesshoumaru flew overhead. He grimaced with disgust. "Oh, I don't think he liked that." She giggled, leaning into dog eared companion.

"That was just _so_ weird." Inuyasha replied, embarrassed.

"Look at what my Lord brought me this time!" Rin hugged a silk kimono close to her chest and ran out to join them, twirling around in circles. She smelled it, relishing in the scent that smelt of Lord Sesshoumaru.

"He really does spoil ye, girl," Kaede laughed and placed her hand on Rin's shoulder. Rin sighed longingly.

"I just wish he would take me with him."

"He will one day, I'm sure of it," Kagome smiled. "He told you he wanted to wait until you were older, right? So you have the experience of a human life, and can decide honestly what you want when you are an adult?"

"Yes, my Lord said that," Rin began to pout, thinking back on that conversation.

* * *

It was a sunny day, several months back when Lord Sesshoumaru had last visited the village. Rin had clung to his leg and refused to let go. She was insistent upon traveling with Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru took her to sit near the river that ran on the outskirts of town. Warm summer air drifted through the flowers. A fish jumped, creating a ripple through the water. It was serene, truly peaceful, and Rin had the honor of experiencing it with the most perfect of beings. She sat on his lap, twirling strands of fur from his boa around her fingers anxiously.

"Rin, you remember that you are apprenticing Old Kaede at this village, do you not?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"She is growing older, and needs you there with her to take care of her and the other villagers."

"But… But my Lord, Lady Kagome has returned, and is apprenticing Lady Kaede as well. They don't need me anymore."

"They need you there, whether you believe that to be so or not. Not only do they and the villagers need you, but _you_ need yourself to be there. I cannot take you with me until you have spent several years living amongst other humans with normal, simple lives. When you are an adult, and have done your duty in a human village, I will come back for you to give you the choice to come with me or to stay."

"My decision will never change, my Lord. With you is where my place will always be." Rin's face was lined with tears though her expression was determined.

Sesshoumaru sighed, and lifted Rin off of his lap onto the grass beside him and stood. "Keep an open mind, Rin. You are still young and have a lot to learn about life. I will return to visit you soon." He patted her on the head affectionately, and with that, he was gone.

"It doesn't matter how old I get, and it doesn't matter where my place will be in the world here. When you come for me, I will be ready. I am always ready to throw it all away for you, Lord Sesshoumaru."

* * *

"My, what a gorgeous kimono," Kagome quickly changed the topic, running her fingers over the silk fabric. "He has such a keen eye on true beauty."

"He does," Rin beamed. Hearing footsteps nearing quickly, she turned and smiled to set sights on Kanta, a human boy of similar age. "Hey, Kanta, check out what Lord Sesshoumaru gifted me!"

"I thought I saw him fly off in the distance," Kanta panted as he joined the group. Kanta was a tall, thin, common looking boy with brown wavy hair loosely bunned at the back of his head. Since Rin joined the village to live with Kaede four years prior, she and Kanta became quick friends collecting roots and fruit in the forest nearby. Kanta's family were all wealthy farmers, native to the village for generations.

"Yeah, you should have got here sooner. Au-on was here as well. I could have took you for a ride on him!"

"One day," Kanta laughed, examining Rin's gift. "Whoa, you sure will need a special occasion to wear something like this."

"When he returns to take me with him, I will wear it." Rin grinned while Kanta wrinkled his nose in disproval. He changed his expression before Rin gazed back at him.

"How about ye both go water and feed the horses," Kaede instructed the youths. They both nodded and bowed as Rin returned her kimono into Kaede's house, and rushed off to the horses' shelter. "I think that wee Rin is better off marrying Kanta than she is with your brother, Inuyasha." It was no surprise that Kaede did not favor Rin's desire to live alongside Sesshoumaru, but neither did the majority of the others, with the exception of Kagome.

"I see a lot of myself in Rin," Kagome explained, wrapping her arm around Inuyasha. "She has a deep love for him, even though it isn't exactly practical. Rin might be better off living here; a simple, safe life… But she knows in her soul what is right for her."

"Are you saying that loving me wasn't what was _best_ for you, Kagome?" Slightly offended, Inuyasha narrowed his eyes towards his young wife.

"Are you kidding? You think that living in feudal Japan is what was best for _me_ , who lived a comfy life in my own time with modern medicine and science? Where I had a job, money, and an education? Of course, coming to live here eternally was _not_ practical. But it was what I wanted, and where I am happy to be. I could never be truly happy living without you, or the others, Inuyasha. This is where I need to be. Practicality does not mean happiness."

"I _suppose_ that makes sense," he grunted, though his expression seemed to melt off his face after Kagome kissed him gently on the cheek.

"She _is_ twelve now, almost a woman. I am sure it won't be much longer before Lord Sesshoumaru is here to get her decision."


	2. Chapter 2 - Fourteen Years Old

**Fourteen Years Old**

It had been two years, and Sesshoumaru had not returned to visit.

Rin still thought about him daily. She would often catch her heart skipping a beat at the sight of a faraway cloud that resembled his fur and long, silver hair.

Kaede was now on bed-rest, with the moment of her end nearing closer. Miroku and Sango were planning a fourth child in the near future, while Inuyasha and Kagome were still happily married without any children of their own. Shippou was elsewhere, as he'd been of late; the group suspected that with puberty, he became infatuated with a femme of his kind back where he trained.

At age fourteen, Rin was now considered a woman: her reproductive organs functioned regularly; she worked to earn her keep; she had already been offered marriage contracts from older males of the community, to which she instantly denied.

To achieve a more mature look, Rin removed her side pony and, in turn, bunned the top portion of her hair into a small knot. The length of her hair increased to where it now reached her hips. 

Helping gather wood as the cold season was approaching, Rin was heading back to the village from the woods when a shiver was sent down her spine. She stopped; dropping the lumber to the ground as she automatically swiveled back to the sunset. There, in the far distance, was a silhouette of a deity she knew too well.

"L…Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin cried, running towards him while tears streamed down her face. When she finally collided with the tall demon, she pounded against his chest with her fist, sobbing. He was unmoved, his face emotionless. "Why….Why did you take so long to return to me, my Lord? I thought….I thought something had happened to you. Or that you had changed your mind, and you weren't coming back for me."

Sesshoumaru gazed down at her with no response. He gently picked her up with his single arm and set off to return to the village. 

"My… It's been a while, Lord Sesshoumaru," Kaede greeted sickly as Sesshoumaru set Rin and her lumber down in Kaede's hut. Kaede was lying on her cot, watching the water pot begin to boil above the fire several feet away. "I did not think I would set eyes on thee again, before I would pass."

"Lord Sesshoumaru, would you like to go for a walk? Is there anything you came to talk about?" Rin's tears had dried and she beamed at him, now eager.

"I thought I smelt the stench of old dog," Inuyasha scoffed with a grin as he jaunted into Kaede's hut, beside his brother. Rin shot him a dirty look as the topic of conversation changed. "Where have you been all this time? 'Thought for sure you finally bit the big one."

"I've just been dealing with business," Sesshoumaru replied, his voice solemn.

"Please, Lord Sesshoumaru, can we go for a walk along the riverside?" Rin tugged on his sleeve, staring hopefully into his golden eyes. He glimpsed down for a second and agreed with a short 'hm.'

At the river, beneath the stars and the half moon, the two walked slowly together in silence. Rin waited intently for Sesshoumaru to begin speaking, but also was soaking up the attention she received from being at his side. She yearned strongly for this to be her life. Now, as an adult in the village's eyes, she couldn't wait for it to begin.

"Rin," He started slowly, and his pace halted. "I am not here to ask you for your decision."

She squinted, trying to decode what her Lord meant.

"I am merely here to visit, and to set my eyes upon the human life you have made for yourself thus far."

"But Lord Sesshoumaru, I am a woman now. I am an adult among the villagers. There are others my age who are married, and who are starting families. Surely this means I am capable to-"

"No," He stated firmly, running his hand through his hair. "You may be of childbearing age, but you are not yet enough of an adult to fully take this decision into consideration. Rin, you have only begun to understand how the village works around you; where you have found your place in it all."

"There is no permanent place for me there, because the place I truly belong is-"

"Rin, I understand. But you will not change my view on the matter. I came here to visit you, not argue. Let us enjoy this time together before I must leave."

Rin's bottom lip trembled as she nodded dutifully. She sighed and inched closer towards him, leaning against his body. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap, and the two sat in silence, for what seemed like ages. Rin felt truly at ease. But it wasn't long before Sesshoumaru declared quietly that he had to leave.

"You'll be back to visit me soon, right?" She asked, not wanting to protest anymore. Sesshoumaru was right; if he had his mind set on something, nothing in the world was about to change that.

"Yes, Rin; there is something I must do, but I will return thereafter." And with that, he was gone.

Rin's body slumped against her knees and she cried until it felt her heart might burst. A familiar hand ran across her shoulders and held her, and she knew that it was Kanta.

"I'm sorry, Rin," He comforted. After a few minutes, she sniffled and wiped her face with her sleeve and thanked him, and decided that they should just go home.

* * *

Kanta was there for Rin whenever she needed him: when Rin was unwell, Kanta would help his mother make Rin soup from the vegetables in their garden and deliver it to her; if Rin was injured, he would offer to do her chores until her injuries had healed; but most of all, when Rin was forlorn about Lord Sesshoumaru, Kanta was there with comfort. However, that being said, Kanta was definitely against Rin joining him the most, though he would never let Rin let on to his true feelings. 

"Rin, I have to go and harvest the vegetables today for my parents. Would you like to join me? It would make the day far more fun!" Kanta asked at Rin's door. Rin smiled as she finished tending to Kaede and accepted.

Kanta's home was on the far end of town, out looking their large garden, which was responsible for feeding the majority of the village. Their lot had the best coverage of the sun. The work there was hot, and difficult, but Rin enjoyed helping out there when she had the chance… but most of all, Rin loved spending time with Kanta's family dog, Momo.

Momo reminded Rin most of her own family dog, back in her first life. She couldn't remember her dog's name, though she remembered he was a mutt about the same size and color of Momo, and would follow Rin wherever she went. Though Momo was not her own dog, she poured all of her love onto him, and getting to spend time with him in the fields with Kanta was a delight. 

"Ah, the sun is setting rather early today," Kanta noticed, wiping beads of sweat off his forehead onto his bare arm. He had removed the upper portion of his yukata to relieve some excess body heat. Starting to take more responsibility in his family's farming, his body was beginning to display his involvement by becoming more tone; though, it didn't impress Rin much.

"Hmm, it is," Rin agreed, slightly troubled. Momo's body became defensive as he growled and arched his body at something behind them. Rin looked and placed her arm on Momo's back to calm him, wondering if Momo had spotted a rabbit or if it was something unseen to human senses. "Momo, what's wrong?"

Momo bolted full speed away from Kanta and Rin out at the nothingness that was the pasture behind them. Rin's instinct kicked in and she suddenly raced after him. "Momo, stop!"

"Rin!" Kanta yelled, reaching out to grab her arm before she fled. He missed.

Seconds later, the two teens were covered in blood. A swift slash was all it took from feet ahead for Momo to cease to exist. The two froze and watched a demon, maybe only three feet tall, devour the messy remains and set its sights on Rin, the closest living being nearby.

It sprung towards her, the small centipede like demon; its ten scarlet eyes shining with anticipation of its next kill.

Rin fell to her knees as blood burst around her. She looked up with fright to notice Kanta there, with the pick embedded in the demon's skull, and a claw through his back. He grunted hard as he ripped the pick from its head and carved across its neck, spilling more hot blood as the demon sank, defeated. Kanta looked down on her as he winced at his wound and drew a smile,

"I'll always be here to protect you, Rin."


	3. Chapter 3 - Seventeen Years Old

_I stood with Kohaku, feet away from my Lord as I gazed curiously upon the beautiful demon sitting royally on a throne before us. This womanly creature was nearly identical to Lord Sesshoumaru, with similar facial markings and lovely silver hair. Like Lord Sesshoumaru, she also had a crescent moon on her forehead. The way they spoke informally, I realized quickly that this was his mother, whom we had been searching for._

 _She mentioned the Meido stone, with power that possessed great strength, but also extreme danger. I clutched Kohaku's arm, and he looked down at me with a small smile to comfort me in response._

 _"We will be okay. Your Lord, Jaken and I are here to protect you when things get rough. You know that Lord Sesshoumaru would never let anything happen to you."_

 _"That's right; he is my guardian," I nodded and sighed, trying to calm the hot, anxious bubbles that were brewing in my stomach._

 _With little warning, an ominous, gigantic black hound-like demon assembled on the building before us, above my Lord's mother. Its eerie howl set each hair upon my body straight. I tightened my grip on Kohaku, whose stance became stiff with fear._

 _"That is a hell hound," His mother stated simply, as Lord Sesshoumaru swiped at the hound unsuccessfully with his Tensaiga. "No matter what you do, your sword will neither injure nor heal it."_

 _The hound evaded Lord Sesshoumaru and bounded towards us with unimaginable speed and power. I felt Kohaku shield me and yell before we were engulfed by darkness. There was no pain or fright at that point; just a wave of extreme exhaustion that instantly rushed over me. I closed my eyes and felt weightless as I descended into blackness._

 _"Rin! Rin, are you alright?" His voice spoke to me, as I awoke on a cold, stone seat. My head pounded and I winced at the bright sun above, penetrating my eyelids and stinging my eyes._

" _Lord Sesshoumaru…" I uttered quietly, the only words I was able to articulate. Thoughts jumbled through my mind: about the hell hound, and his mother, and Kohaku, and the Tensaiga; what had happened, and where was I now?_

 _I learnt later that I had been dragged into hell and died a second time. My Lord was unable to save me even with his Tensaiga, which was discovered that it could only heal a soul once before rendered useless against them forever. His mother graciously brought me from hell with the power of the Meido stone, which was placed upon my chest to resurrect me. His mother, who shared the hatred of humans Lord Sesshoumaru once had, showed compassion for us; for that, I am eternally grateful… I knew that a demon such as she would never do that, unless she sensed her son, my Lord, was in turmoil over my death._

 _He never spoke of that day again; however, he had more empathy for me then on than he had ever had in the past. I believe that was when my Lord had the idea to place me in a human village, to be safe from dangers he encountered daily, where he may not always be able to protect me; a simple life with other humans where nothing extraordinary ever happened. I protested this idea strongly, as I know in my heart that humans are worse than demons ever are._

 _Demons don't hide the fact that they are wicked or mistrustful: humans can live their lives as good people, and hide their evil underneath._

 **Seventeen Years Old**

Lord Sesshoumaru had not returned since the last time he had visited Rin at age fourteen.

Rin's place in the village had become rather important; though Kagome had taken over with the medicinal roles, Rin was responsible for caring for birthing women, despite her young age….

When Rin was age fifteen, Sango and Miroku were due to have their fourth child. Kaede was extremely ill, unable to offer any assistance, and Kagome hadn't experienced a major role in a live birth. Rin, who had aided Kaede dozens of times throughout her years apprenticing, was the most confident in her ability to midwife.

"Miroku!" Sango summoned him with clear urgency in her voice, clutching her husband's wrist. "Go tell Rin to please hurry; I think the time has come for our baby to be born."

"Yaaaaay!" Their twins danced as Miroku shoo'ed them from the room.

"Girls, go get your brother," Miroku called, his voice shaking with both nervousness and excitement. "Shippou is visiting. Go and spend some quality time irritating him, until we call you back."

"Sure, Papa," The girls obeyed. The twins were six years old, carbon copies of Sango when she was their age, while their younger brother was three and resembled a mix of Kohaku and Miroku. Their energy levels were quite difficult to keep up with, which puzzled Rin on why their parents would want to add any more children into the chaos.

"Lady Rin, Sango has requested your assistance," Miroku panted as he arrived at Rin and Kaede's hut, interrupting Rin feeding Kaede some broth. "Are you able to come now?"

"Is it time?!" Her eyes lit up in excitement as Miroku smiled and nodded. "Oh, Lady Kaede, have you eaten enough? May I go?"

"Yes, child," She laughed weakly. "I have eaten as much as I should. Good luck to you all, and bring by that babe to let me visit when you can."

"Anything for you, Lady Kaede," Miroku laughed and waved goodbye as he and Rin set off towards their home.

Their home was a very large, custom built minka, shared by Miroku and Sango's family, Inuyasha, and Kagome, with ample room to spare for visitors. They even offered for Rin to join them with Kaede, though stubborn Kaede denied hastily, determined to live in her own hut until she died.

"Arrrgh, could you have taken any longer you idiot?!" Sango growled and threw a small stone at Miroku when he entered, though her expression changed to something more polite when Rin followed behind. "Oh Rin, thank you for coming so quickly… My labor began so fast, and my waters have already broken, I don't think it will last much longer, ahh-" Her face became pain stricken as the next contraction bombarded her body and mind.

"Get Lady Kagome, and fetch a large bucket of heated water," Rin instructed quickly as she ran to Sango's side. "And a large stone." Miroku was puzzled, but instantly fled to do as she ordered.

"I'm already here," Kagome burst in and closed the fusuma behind her to create some privacy. "I heard Sango yelling at Miroku more than usual earlier this morning, so I warmed the water in advance." She set down the bucket near Rin with some pieces of scrap cloth, and flashed her a smile. "How is it going? Is there anything else we need?"

"I already sent Master Miroku for what we need, and he should be back shortly. It seems Lady Sango is already nearing the end of her labor: so what we need to do is set up preparation for the baby, and keep her comfortable." Rin began to press on Sango's lower back to relieve pressure, and she groaned a bit in response. "Does this help counter the pressure, Lady Sango?"

"A bit…" She breathed, digging her nails into her palms. "It would be better if you were able to push harder, but… I can handle this pain, don't worry Rin. I've been through…much worse." Sango's words faded off as another contraction hit.

"Hey, I've got the rock you wanted. The kids are off warming the water," Miroku entered, handing the items to Rin and joining Sango at her side. She quickly grasped his arm and squeezed tightly as the contraction peaked. His face distorted from her grip. "What is the rock for, anyways?"

"Lady Sango, when you are able, please sit on your feet in a squatting position." She dipped scrap cloth in the warm water and wrapped it around the rock. "Okay, when you feel the next wave of pain begin, let me know, and I will use this warm rock to push on the pressure point I did earlier with greater force. Master Miroku, I will then need your assistance to squeeze her hips as hard as possible."

Miroku and Kagome glanced at each other with uncertainty, but did as Rin had said. Sango had gotten in said position when another contraction began, only seconds apart from the one beforehand. Rin inhaled deeply and removed the cloth from the rock and began to put pressure on her lower spine.

"Ahhh," Sango sighed, and continued to breathe deeply as she had before in her two previous births. After a few contractions, she announced, "That really does make a difference... Ah, I think it's time!"

Rin dropped the rock and put her hands underneath Sango as Sango pushed, revealing a small, slimy head with ample dark hair. Within a fraction of a moment, Rin caught the infant and quietly whispered to Sango, "Here, take your baby."

With shock, Sango reached down and scooped the infant up and brought it to her chest, patting the slippery, white-coated back as it stuttered out a small cough and loud wail. Miroku joined at their side and embraced his wife and the new being.

Kagome dipped some cloth in the water and drew out a small, thin blanket for the baby for after they would wipe it down. "Rin, you did it. That was incredible; I had never seen anything like that… how did you come up with that idea?"

"Heh, I assisted Lady Kaede with many laboring women, and I just took into consideration their needs at that time," Rin chuckled humbly, as she checked on Sango's progress on delivering the afterbirth. "Oh, it's a baby boy!" She noticed, as Sango and Miroku nuzzled foreheads lovingly.

Not long after, as Rin and Kagome searched for herbs to progress Sango's healing in the forest, Kagome told Rin, "When Inuyasha and I have a child… Promise me you will be the one to deliver!"

Under a year later, before Rin turned sixteen, she kept her promise.

"Rin, why don't you move in with us? We have plenty of room… We are all worried about you, living alone in that old hut."

Rin sat sipping tea at the group's large minka home with Kagome, and her daughter, who was just over a year old.

The child had beautiful daffodil colored eyes, much like her father; as well as two white puppy ears that sat upon the top of her head. Her hair was dark and thick like her mother's, with the fair skin tone to match. She was wild, albeit her temper was just considering her quarter-demon parentage.

"Lady Kaede treasured that house, and she made it a home. I simply could not let it go unlived, for her sake," Rin said simply, in thought. Kaede had passed away come spring time of her seventeenth year, from a combination of illness and old age. She cared for Kaede's home as a part of her grieving, though the loneliness she felt living alone was unparalleled to the loneliness she felt awaiting for her Lord's return.

"I understand," Kagome nodded, and throughout the house were small, yet pounding footsteps down the hallways by Miroku and Sango's children, along with playful banter between them. The toddler on her lap looked curiously around and Kagome giggled. "I also don't blame you too much, because it is pretty crazy around here these days!"

"I'm used to the crazy life," Rin laughed and smiled, still in thought; though now, it was about Lord Sesshoumaru. It had been almost ten years since she travelled with him and Jaken last, but she still fondly remembered their adventures, with the danger and thrill of it all. She recalled her personal vow as a child to remain his partner through it all and protect him; granted, if it already wasn't too late. His last few visits were short and erratically spaced apart by large amounts of time… Whatever Lord Sesshoumaru sought on his personal journey must have been treacherous, perhaps deathly.

Rin couldn't bear the thought, but luckily Kagome sensed Rin's inner turmoil and changed the subject playfully.

"I heard Kanta proposed to you, hey?"

"Oh, dozens of times," Rin rolled her eyes and sipped her tea again. "He and I are the only ones our age who aren't married with families by now. His parents are pressuring him to find someone else, to ensure their family's growth. But he is persistent that he and I belong together."

"That's right," Kagome chuckled at the thought of pushing marriage on young teens. "In my era, marriage at your age was unheard of. My family was even surprised at my wishes to marry Inuyasha if I was lucky enough to have the chance to return, and I was a bit older than you. I still find it strange that the childbearing age here is considered to be an adult. However, times here are desperate..."

"I just don't find the idea of marriage appealing," Rin shrugged. "Especially not with a human man."

There was silence between them, as Kagome wondered if Sesshoumaru would ever marry a human; the idea infuriated Sesshoumaru at one point. She knew that he felt a certain way for Rin, but couldn't quite pinpoint the emotion he felt, whether it was fatherly or perhaps more…

"All boys are stupid, human or not." With that, both girls burst into laughter.

Kanta and Rin still often spent time together, despite the circumstance between them.

Kanta had matured into a fairly handsome man, with respectable sized muscles, a strong work ethic and a giving heart. When Rin would have to leave to tend to a birthing woman at a neighboring village, Kanta would always volunteer to accompany her and rarely strayed from her side. He made his love clear for her and had no sights set on any other women. However, Rin was not swayed.

"I have protected you from bullies as a child, filthy thieves as a youth and demons as an adult. I am always at your side, and I will never leave. As long as I live, I vow to be your protector. Why isn't this enough for you to take my hand and join me?"

"I just don't understand why all of these things cannot just be traits of a deep friendship, Kanta," Rin sighed, thinking of Kohaku, who travelled with her and her Lord briefly in her younger ages. "I've been saved many times, by many people. And not one of them expected anything more out of it."

"That's never been my goal through all of this and you know that. You're just being stubborn," Kanta groaned and stretched his arms up high, uncomfortable from sitting on his horse for so long. He looked back at Rin, who was riding comfortably in the carriage with all of the rice they were transporting. "Look at you right now, just snacking on fruit and relaxing, while I ride this slow-ass horse for days. Not many other men would do this for a lady."

She giggled and put her feet up. Kanta was right, unfortunately. Men were not so accommodating in their era; usually violent to create obedient spouses, being a young wife was not as ideal as it sounded.

"Wait," Kanta halted the horse suddenly, jerking the carriage forward. Rin growled as her berries spilled about. He squinted his eyes at the small cloud of smoke, rising out of the village, still an hour away in the distance. "We need to turn around."

Nosily, Rin stood and peered at the landscape ahead. "Oh, it looks like a fire!" A large gleam of light from the location of smoke blinded her momentarily as she fell back into the rice. "Ack! What was that?!"

The horse whinnied loudly and swiftly bucked Kanta off its back. The carriage lurched around, knocking the contents all over and wiggling loose one of the wheels. Their horse began to run forward with sudden panic, taking Rin and the damaged carriage with it.

Kanta hurried to his feet and chased after him, yelling for the horse to halt. Before the horse could get far, all sound ceased, and the air changed around them.

The horse fell both left and right to the ground, split down the middle from an attack that happened too swift to process; the wagon tilted backward, wood splitting from destruction, rice spilling to the ground. Rin groaned and held her head as she looked up, and felt all breath stolen from her lungs. _Lord Sesshoumaru_.

He stood above her, almost weightlessly on the carriage. He wielded a slim sword, soaked in the horse's blood and tissue, unlike a sword she had ever seen before. Rin couldn't gauge his face or expression due to his silver hair falling in front of his face. "Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru, it is me, Rin!" She stuttered out nervously, but he remained unmoved and silent. As each second went by, she became more uneasy. "My Lord?"

His arm rose, ready to attack; but before he swung, Kanta drew his own small sword and took off Sesshoumaru's arm final arm. The arm and sword fell to the ground and Rin screamed in horror.

"Kanta, what the hell?! Lord Sesshoumaru, my Lord-" She struggled to get up, but froze yet again as green, spiked tentacles burst from the wound where Sesshoumaru's arm once was. Kanta leapt back and darted to Rin, grabbing her from the ground and dragging her several feet back to create some distance. They watched intensely as a strange new arm was produced, and his aura became dense and toxic.

"What is this?" Kanta whispered to Rin, defensively hovering over her. He took notice in his own sword, which remained unblemished despite the act of slicing off the demon's arm. Rin's face was horror stricken... She had never seen anything like this. Rin witnessed what she thought was all of Lord Sesshoumaru's expressions and forms - but this, by far, was most terrifying.

Sesshoumaru lunged forward towards them, the intent to kill visible in his glowing, crimson eyes. Kanta stood, bracing Rin, wielding his sword; despite the fact that he had little chance of defeating him, it was his duty to lay his life down by any means to try to protect Rin.

With closed eyes he swung his sword for the exact moment of calculated impact; but there was no connection. He opened his eyes warily to notice the demon before them, already slain.

Sesshoumaru's true self stood upon the body of the demon, which was disguised as the Demon Lord himself, with a sword through its neck. Hot, purple blood oozed from every pore, melting the skin and veneer away to reveal green scales beneath. Sesshoumaru scowled at Kanta, and pointed his tarnished sword towards him. "I thought I could trust you to protect her."


	4. Chapter 4 - Adulthood - His Return

_I awoke to the sight of that small human child, yet again, offering me human delicacy. She sat before me, dirty and injured, with several of her teeth missing. The scent of sweat and human pheromones on her made me uncomfortable. Yesterday, her condition was not nearly this bad._

 _"What happened to you?" I spoke softly, though I figured there would be no response from the mute. She shook her head in response as if to tell me not to worry, and offered the dish out to me once more, insistently. However, such an offering was useless; I would never eat that filth. "Did someone hurt you?" I pried more automatically. I was confused about this morbid curiosity I was beginning to gain for this human's wellbeing._

 _She glanced down, avoiding the question, and scurried off for a moment to return to bring me a small flower. She held it up to me and smiled. I wrinkled my nose at such ignorance, though a feeling inside my chest felt warm by her innocence._

 _"You should leave," I warned, like I did every day. She returned despite my advice. I just wanted to rest and heal in peace; but after discovering me several days ago, she came bearing aids and gifts and company. I had little energy to scare her off. However, she was quiet, so ignoring her was simple. The girl knew I was a demon, and that I was armed, and that the aura I expelled was dangerous; but strangely enough she wouldn't stray._

 _I found as the dawn of each day rose, I anticipated her visit. Such a feeling was new and disturbing, and I had difficulty accepting to myself that I felt such a way… But her innocent heart and accepting and unwavering care for me was…. addicting. Today, though, seeing her wounds of apparent abuse boiled my blood. I had the urge to destroy those who came upon her with any maleficence, despite the fact she was a mere mortal. She should mean nothing to me! Why was I beginning to feel this way?_

 _She was the first human I didn't completely despise. She was the only company I didn't mind, though I wouldn't display it. After realizing this, as painful as it was, I made an oath to myself that I would right all of the wrongs set against her, and use my power to safeguard her wellbeing. She was the only being in this world that I felt compelled to protect, and I would do just that._

* * *

Kanta stammered, pointing his sword at Sesshoumaru with shakey hands. "I could have finished it off. I didn't _need_ your help."

Sesshoumaru walked towards Rin, extending his hand to hers. She stared up at him, her trembles increasing. "Is it really you? Have you really returned?"

"It is I, Rin. I am sorry that I took so long-"

She jumped into his arms, hot tears of resentment and joy rushing down her face. It had been far too much time since he had returned. So much had changed in the village; in her life; with her maturity. Much had changed, but her unwavering devotion to him had not.

Rin quickly wondered how much change could have happened in his world, too.

"What was that, anyways?" Kanta cleared his throat awkwardly, shifting his gaze to the demon corpse before them to change the subject.

"A demon that lures its victims by presenting as their deepest desire: whether that desire is gold, food, or even other individuals," Sesshoumaru stated simply, and Kanta wrinkled his nose with even more disgust. "This demon had already fed off of a full village, and had a surplus of energy. It is ignorant to think that you would have been able to defeat it. Come, Rin; you are filthy, let us go back to your village."

* * *

Arriving back at the village in almost no time at all thanks to the speed of the Demon Lord, the two were spotted immediately by Inuyasha and his curious sense of smell.

"Rin! Are you okay?" Kagome's eyes widened as she pushed past Inuyasha and looked over Rin; her clothing was sodden with foul, discolored blood, and patches of rice clung to her torn fabric. "What happened to you? Oh! Where is Kanta?!"

"We were attacked by a demon before the village we were heading to," Rin gestured a smile towards Lord Sesshoumaru as Kagome continued to scan her for any wounds. "My Lord graciously rescued us, and returned me back here. Kanta, however, insisted on making his own way home."

"I'll run you a bath," Kagome took Rin's hand and beamed at Sesshoumaru as she quickly pulled her into the home.

"Where have you been, huh?" Inuyasha grinned at Sesshoumaru and leaned against the side of the house. "'Didn't think you were really going to return this time. Are you going to take her with you now?"

"I had to complete the mission I set out for, in order to see her again," Sesshoumaru rarely confessed anything, especially not his own brother. Inuyasha's ears twitched with disbelief. "I was able to find out all I could. But the rest is up to her." His golden eyes became distracted from tracing the sunset, to a small face that peeked out through Inuyasha's silver hair. "What is _that_?"

"Ah," Inuyasha reached up near his shoulders and pinched the back of his small daughter's clothing, lifting her up to reveal her. "You're an uncle," he laughed, setting her on the ground.

She was tiny, her height not even half way to their knees. Her eyes matched in amber shade, as she peered up at Sesshoumaru curiously, yet wisely cautious as to not get any closer. Her little white ears rose inquisitively. Sesshoumaru's returning glance was not as friendly as she hoped. "Papa…" She whined softly as she clung to her father's leg.

Sesshoumaru felt the same burning hate for half breeds bubbling in the pit of his stomach again as he set eyes on his small niece, however, the feeling was conflicting. He was not surprised that Inuyasha and Kagome had a child, but he felt the idea was disrespectful to their Father to create such an impure being from their godlike bloodline. This child was just quarter-demon, and appeared as a human toddler with the exception of ears and eyes; she would be useless in battle, more than likely, and still be banished from human activities due to her abnormal qualities. He wondered what the point was, in conceiving a creature, accepted by no one; selfishness? Or, as he was beginning to learn about, perhaps love?

"I can't believe he has returned," Rin sighed happily and held her chest, above her heart. Kagome rinsed her hair, picking out demon tissue and rice, smiling herself, for it had reminded her of when she was just a bit younger than Rin when she was covered in the filth of battle. "I'm an adult now. I know it must be time for him to offer the choice for me to go with him."

"I have your pretty kimono here that he brought you years ago as a gift. I'm sure it will fit you now," Kagome giggled, and Rin gasped with excitement. "Are you going to leave with him, though? You do have a life here, and a job, and… a family, with us."

"I think you know my answer, Lady Kagome. Even if he returned years into the future, and I was the age that Lady Kaede was, my answer would never change."

"I didn't think so," Kagome rinsed Rin's hair again, then put her hand on her shoulder and winked at her. "You and I, we are so much alike… Okay, let's go get you ready."

* * *

"Sesshoumaru is such an asshole," Kanta kicked a stone, sending it flying as he continued on down the dark path back to the village. It would take him days to get back on foot, but he wasn't about to ride on Sesshoumaru's back to go home; his pride was worth more than that. "I just don't see what she sees in him. Or why she even cares so much. She could have such a better life with me."

Rain started to pour from the sky. Kanta ducked into the trees along the path for some cover, and noticed not far ahead was a small, mountainous region with a small, hollowed out cave. Intrigue swept over him as he head towards it.

He stepped but a foot in the cave when an ominous, demonic essence brushed against his entire body, setting every hair straight. His instincts told him to run. The cave was dark and damp, with fresh growth throughout except for one spot in the middle, which was completely bare down to the stone. Kanta examined it suspiciously. It looked as if it were from the outline of a body. Immediately, he recalled a story Lady Kaede had told him and Rin, about a man named Onigumo – who later became Naraku, the demon that plagued the land trying to possess the infamous Shikon Jewel.

"Onigumo's cave," Kanta whispered, as purple miasma formed around him. Kanta drew his small sword defensively and shouted. "Who goes there?"

" _Why do you come here, puny human?_ " A fiendish, growling voice sent tremors down Kanta's spine. " _What is it that you seek, from the cave of demon souls; the cave of Onigumo?_ "

"I was just seeking shelter," Kanta turned to leave.

" _Is there nothing we can offer you, in exchange for this soul you keep?_ "

Kanta stopped, his attention drawn.

"G _ive us your soul, and in turn, we will fill your body with enough power to make you equivalent the gods themselves._ "

* * *

The rain had not yet reached the village. It was quite late in the evening, but Lord Sesshoumaru and Rin were together on the outskirts alone, sitting on a grassy hill overlooking the river.

"You've been gone for some time," Rin broke their silence, looking over to Sesshoumaru who stared whimsically at the moon above. "You mentioned before you had a quest to complete. Were you able to find what you sought out for?"

"Yes, and no," Her Lord sighed, and closed his eyes in thought. After several more minutes of silence, Sesshoumaru begun. "I sought out to find a solution to keep you at my side, dear Rin. However, the solution is not what I believed it would be. I cannot guarantee that it will work; thus, I cannot guarantee your safety with me, and this poses a problem."

Rin opened her mouth to protest, but Sesshoumaru held his finger to shh her before she could speak.

"There was word of a pearl, hidden in a mountainous region that held immense power to grant the wish of any mortal, without causing any entropic reaction."

"Does it exist? Did you find it?" Rin got to her knees with excitement.

"Yes."

"This is perfect!"

"There is an issue. This pearl will only grant wishes of a mortal that are truly pure; the heart of the individual, the wish and the result must all be pure. To wish for certain things with an outcome of something that is not pure in all aspects will cause the pearl to reject and absorb the human's body and soul."

The two were quiet.

"I simply could not risk that happening to you," Sesshoumaru clenched his fists with frustration. "The reason I kept you here at this village was for you to live a normal life as a human: to learn the skills, to learn to communicate, to fit in. You have a place here, with friends, and a trade that you work well at. Even a suitor that would treat you with respect..." He scowled slightly. "This is not something I liked, but first and foremost, your happiness and safety meant more than my greed for your presence. If you could live and flourish as a human, rather than a short, perhaps dangerous life beside me, I would want that for you. I would be content watching from the sidelines, if it meant you could live."

Rin wiped her tears away on her silk sleeves, shaking her head furiously. "A life without being your companion is no life at all, my Lord. My purpose is to be with you as your companion, until my life ceases to exist. It has happened twice already," She joked lightheartedly, though Sesshoumaru disagreed.

"I cannot always protect you, despite how I try. There are always foes when it comes to my travel. A companion offers weakness."

"I want you to take me to that pearl," Rin stood, looking at Sesshoumaru adamantly. "I will prove to you my strength. The pearl will not overtake me. I want to show you that I am no ordinary soul, with an ordinary wish. I will surpass it, despite the misfortune many faced before me."

Sesshoumaru eyed her, but her fiery gaze would not waver. He got to his feet without a word, and held her hand to hoist her up on his back to bring her to the mountains.

* * *

Hours away, at the mountainous base, Sesshoumaru halted immediately, his senses pinpointing a potential threat proximal to their location.

"Reveal yourself," He demanded angrily, clutching back to Rin defensively. Rin tightened her grip on her Lord's shoulders.

"It is just I," Said the familiar voice, the figure exposing itself from the dark area of brush behind them.

"Kanta?" Rin expressed with confusion, hopping off of Sesshoumaru's back. She stepped towards him, worried. "Kanta, that can't be you?"

"Rin, my lady," Kanta chuckled, scratching the back of his head nervously. "You're not back at the village by now?"

"And neither are you," Sesshoumaru advanced forward, asserting himself before Rin, brushing her behind him. "Stay back from her. How did you know our location?"

"I don't know what you're talking about; I was just taking this way trying to find my way home-"

"Do not play stupid," Sesshoumaru growled. Kanta laughed. "I can sense the aura coming off of you. What are you really here for?"

"Kanta?" Rin inquired again. Sesshoumaru pushed her back with haste, a bit roughly. Rin stumbled, and Kanta lurched forward with anger, only to be held back by Sesshoumaru.

"Don't you dare push her like that," Kanta leapt back, swiftly drawing his sword to Sesshoumaru with opposition. "Don't you lay a hand on her, you demon filth."

"Kanta, stop it," Rin shouted, irritated and apprehensive at Kanta's behavior. She knew Sesshoumaru would not hesitate to end him, if he continued to clash. "Just… Just go home, Kanta. Everything is fine."

"It's not," His expression became disconsolate, dark. "You're choosing him, over me. You're choosing this _demon_ , over a happy life with those you love and love you in return."

"You knew very well that-"

"It's ridiculous, and it's disgusting. You are important to so many people, but you disregard them all for some _thing_ you don't even truly know. When was he there for you lately? Where was he for the good times you celebrated? Where was he to relish in your accomplishments, and support your dreams?"

Before Rin could speak, Kanta held his sword high. Instead of pointing it at Sesshoumaru, he grasped it with both hands and set it at his chest, just above his heart. The sword glowed purple and black, emanating an evil that Rin could feel uneasily in her belly nearby.

"I can become a demon even stronger than him, and will treat you even better. You can accompany me. You will be mine, and only mine, and I will be your guardian forever," He closed his eyes, already wincing from the pain he would feel any instant, and held his breath before he plunged the sword.

Before the sword could penetrate even his first layer of skin, Sesshoumaru slapped it out of his hands and crushed the flimsy metal below his feet. A large demonic aura spilled from the damage, spiraling off towards the darkness of the forest behind them.

"What is your problem?" Sesshoumaru hissed, turning and grabbing Kanta by the neck. "You tried to sell your soul to some lowly demon souls, by having them possess your sword? Once your blood would have spilled on that sword, and your heart stopped, these demons would have completely devoured every characteristic of yours and taken over your body, out of your control. You are an idiot."

He threw Kanta to the ground, as Kanta gasped for air and trembled from shock and fear.

"You are not even worth a moment more of my time. I am incredibly vexed by your presence. Go, _now,_ and count your blessings. It is only because of Rin that I am letting you go," Sesshoumaru turned his back to Kanta, and grasped Rin's hand in his own. "If I set eyes on you again, be sure that it will be the _last_ time." He scooped Rin up on his back, and headed up the mountain with haste.

Rin was puzzled, stunned. Kanta was less than a second away from ending his life, and sacrificing himself to the truest evil in order to impress her and have her to himself. She gripped on Sesshoumaru's shoulders and shivered slightly from the uncomfortable thought.

Despite it being in Rin's best interest, Kanta's vision disturbed her and reinforced her belief that humans hid their most evil and selfish desires deep inside their core. Demons, however, had nothing to hide, and nothing more immoral to discover.

It reminded her as well of the pearl, and how even though a wish may come across as pure, the true intention and result may not trigger the response she was expecting.

* * *

The top of the mountain was perhaps the most serene setting Rin had ever been.

A warm, summer breeze drifted gently past her and her Lord, rippling the scattered ponds that were before them. The water was illuminated beautifully by the bright moon above, which seemed almost close enough to touch. Rin stepped down, her bare feet touching the soft rock beneath. She gazed around in wonderment at the dark woods and fields below that went on forever. Her eyes shone as she peered up at Lord Sesshoumaru, at her side, and he smiled.

"Ahead, one of these small ponds has a surprising amount of depth. At the bottom lay the pearl," It was clear he was nervous, as it showed in his eyes despite his attempt to appear calm. "We can go back, if you'd like to change your mind, Rin."

"Have some faith in me," She chuckled, appearing confident, though she questioned whether she even had faith in herself at the hands of this daunting pearl. Stepping forward on a large boulder that separated some of the ponds, she peered in each in search of the pearl.

Sesshoumaru stood still, his eyes tracing Rin's body as she elegantly treaded along rock; her silhouette becoming smaller as the distance gained between them. He couldn't fight any longer the element of his attraction to her, despite her mortal ancestry. His train of thought was disturbed by Rin's halt far ahead, as she knelt to peer deeper into one of the ponds.

"It is here," Rin announced softly, her voice trailing along the mountain. Sesshoumaru stepped ahead, but paused again as Rin stood and turned her back to him, her head slightly to the side with her eye coyly set on him.

Rin undid the obi of her kimono, and within moments her robe gracefully fell at her feet around her. The light of the moon kissed her soft, smooth, pale skin and hugged every curve of her thin, womanly body.

She dove into the pond before her, engulfed in the water, which was far deeper than it appeared at the surface. The water was cool, however, the texture against her skin felt nothing like liquid at all. Rin swam deeper towards the soft glow of the pearl, realizing that no part of her body was wet at all. She opened her mouth and found that she could breathe, despite being far below the surface; this mystic pond was created this way for those who come to make a wish with a clear mind, without rushing.

Rin reached out to the pearl as she descended on the base of the pond, but hesitated and quickly drew back her hand at the sight of clouded souls, swirling around in the tiny gem. Second guessing herself, she closed her eyes to focus and recreate her wish, making sure it was perfect.

…

 _I blacked out most of my childhood after my family's untimely death, due to the isolation and abuse I encountered each day. For the longest time, my pup remained at my side despite the fact that I became mute and could not speak to him, and had little means to feed and shelter him. The village was rough to us, but we still stuck together. He protected me against the dangers in the forest as I scavenged, and against the villagers, who were even worse. In the end, I wasn't strong enough to protect him in return._

 _And then, as I wandered again, alone and foraging for scraps for my next meal, I set my eyes upon the most magnificent being. He was injured and sleeping, with hound fur that resembled my companion. Even as a human child with very little to offer a demon of such caliber, I wanted to do my best to help him, to protect him. I returned to my village that night and pillaged some supplies from the medicinal hut to treat him, and did my best job on the demon, albeit I didn't know how to properly use all supplies…_

 _The next day, he was awake. He told me to leave, so I did, and observed him from the bushes. I brought him flowers, and berries, and things that made me smile to hopefully see him smile too; it didn't work. I stole meals and left them at his feet; he never ate them. It's the thought that counts, right?_

 _When the villagers realized I had been the one stealing, I was beaten senseless, amongst other things I can't quite and wouldn't want to recall. The demon finally spoke to me, inquiring about my wounds, but I didn't want him to worry! It was not his fault, it was mine; I should have been sneakier in my attempts to loot. I didn't regret a thing I did for him, and I didn't want him to feel responsible in the least._

 _I died shortly after, from a raid of demon wolves that ravaged my city. You know, I thought it was oddly fitting that demonic wolves were the ones who killed us all; the humans were coy and cunning like a pack of wolves, acting noble and responsible though underneath, they were corrupt and twofaced. That handsome demon with the dog pelt was the first face I saw when my eyes reopened, resurrected- which was also fitting, as I died fleeing towards him, to make sure that he was okay._

 _He was my guardian that day, and from then onward. I wanted to dearly to protect him, as he made it his goal to protect me…_

…

He was essentially a god; the lone victor in a great war; the descendent of the Lord of all Dog Demons. Did he _need_ protection? Perhaps the protection Rin could offer him was the protection of herself; offering herself as an eternal companion to protect him from loneliness, indefinitely. Did she truly want to rely on someone else to protect her eternally, anyways? Would that be any way to live?

The pearl activated before her, releasing a white light directly upwards, cutting through the water into the sky. The light enveloped her entirely. It was a warm, comfortable, satisfying glow where Rin felt truly happy, and at ease.

Sesshoumaru watched as the light released into the sky towards the moon. He held his breath, anticipating Rin to step out from the brightness before him; but she didn't. The light dissipated quickly, and the darkness of night fell around him once more.

Before he turned to leave with stifling tears stinging his eyes, he noticed a figure emerging from the far end of the pond, though it was a mere outline in front of the moon.

The womanly figure faced the moon, with two perky ears on her head, dark hair that reached her hips and a long tail between her legs that reached her calves. She turned to look at Sesshoumaru with bright ginger eyes.

"My Lord."

With a single, powerful leap, Sesshoumaru landed a rock away; a careful distance from the dog-eared female. Looking over her familiar, nude body, he knew it was Rin.

 _"Rin,"_ he said quietly, in shock as she carefully stepped towards him. She was a demon now, too, from the power of the pearl, with hound attributes and a powerful, eloquent aura about her. She looked up at him with bliss and took his hand.

"I will be my own protector now, of evil and harm. You need not worry anymore. I can also finally be a guardian for you, as was my childhood dream; you will no longer need to continue your journeys in solitude, my Lord, for I will always be your companion, and you mine."


End file.
